Heat and Snow
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: HB Gothic, sexual indigo. Rape, murder, suicide. A camp similiar to world war 2's in ningenkai is found in the demon world. the last one and botan found it, reveiled it, and sent it into destruction. as punishment, rape. hiei protect her...from herself
1. Default Chapter

AG310: I hope you enjoy ..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters in this fic

'I never thought I would be so alone,' thought Boton miserably as she made her way through the halls. 'All I wanted was to be happy.' She opened her room door and placed her oar on the side of her bed.

She loosened her pink kimono and let it fall gracefully to the floor. She sighed stepping out of the pile of clothes and plopped onto her bed. _Alone._

**-Earlier that Day!-**

_"I'm sorry Boton," said a small toddler stamping papers. He looked up from his paper work. "But you know the rules. You signed a contract." Boton shook her head vigorously taking a step back towards the door._

_"No...you're lying." Boton's voice was a forced whisper. "Did you see all the death I just came from. All those people had to stand at attention with guns pointed at their foreheads or in their mouths. Their faces etched in fear!" Tears started to form in her now narrowed eyes. "How can you just sit there like nothing happened. I just witnessed their heads getting blown clear off their shoulders."_

_Koenma didn't even flinch at the tone Boton was using at him. He knew where this was going and he deserved every lashing Boton could throw at him. Boton was sent on this recent mission to bring a disturbed soul to Spirit World for analyses. But what he didn't know was what awaited her._

It was a camp, a nazis camp. And it was execution day. Boton floated gracefully over the camp the smell of death, urine and decay reaching her nostrils. She clamped a hand over her mouth and swallowed the bile that filled her throat.

She landed in the back behind the barracks. A small rustle in the bushes made her jump startled and climb up a nearby tree.

A guard came walking by with a large male routwoler. The dog growled as it came near the base of the tree. Boton bit her tongue to smother the scream that was lounged in her throat.

The guard waved the flashlight in the leaves. Boton pressed herself closer to the trunk.

'Don't let them find me. Don't let them find me," she chanted mentally over and over again to herself. The dog barked and leapt at the tree baring it teeth.

"Stupid dog!" snapped the guard. "Nothing's there." He yanked the chain casing the dog to choke and follow in dismay.

Boton breath a sigh of relief and headed down the tree. "Koenma owes me a big time vacation," she said to herself as she made her way around the grounds. As she walked she looked at her little black book. "Let's see," she ran a finger up and down the rows of death names and dates on several pages before pausing at one. "Hmmm. 'Maria Valana also know as Fang due to the fact that she bit every one. Age 16.' Poor girl."

Boton sighed lifted her palm into the air. The air around her palm became fuzzy as an object appeared in it. "Time to scout the area." She sat on top of her oar and float slowly over the bared wires. Peeking cautiously over the wires she gasped placing her hands over her mouth. "Oh...my...Lord."

People marched in lines in rags, heads shaved. A group of soldiers had cornered a young girl and started beating her. She cried for help from her elder brother but he was held back by his tearful parents. Sadly he turned his back to her and walked away.

"Aye. This bitch needs to learn a few manners. Eh, mates," said one in an Australian accent holding the girl down.

"Me da used ta say me friend," said one in irish, "'Morny me dear chil'. De ol' days women respected us men, din't say no. Gave us all we wan' when we wan'." Morny walked over towards Don.

"Well, this cheila's gonna give me what I need." Don lifted the unconscious blond over his shoulder and walked towards what looked like an office. "Come on Morny. Let's have a little fun, eh?" The two men laughed as they took the girl into the office. Boton covered her ears, tears flowing for the poor girl. She was probably only 15 and already she had discovered the horrible fate of rape.

'Did Koenma know about this?' she thought to herself wiping the tears away. She couldn't stop. She had a mission but her heart went out to the family who had just lost their little sister and little girl. She sighed sadly floating over the terrain covering her face with her kimono sleeve to block out the awful stench.

She looked over towards where she heard some gunshots. She saw a small faint image hovering over the sight. It was a little girl. 15, 17 at the most. Her bleached white hair covered her face, tears flowing down. She turned her head as Boton came closer. "Stay back," she hissed coldly her voice ricocheting around her.

Boton looked down to see the arena. Men dressed in white and black uniforms held machine guns. Others held vicious dogs barking wildly at the group of people heading towards the middle.

It was like a barren wasteland. And the soldiers were offering the people up as earthly sacrifices to their god that demanding human sacrifices for a bountiful year.

The girl floated gently to the ground as Boton followed. The girl stood there next to a young man. He was about 25. He had a well-built chest that perspired as the bright lights flashed upon him. The girl went next to him, planting small kiss on his cheek. The boy tilted his head in her direction. "Maria?" he whispered searching.

"Sani," she whispered. It was like he knew she was there. Boton sat in the sidelines watching the couple. "I'm sorry so sorry."

He felt something. Like a small tug at his heart. The voice...he remembered it too well. It was like a harp. A beautiful melody. A soft cloud. A soft kiss of soft rosy lips against his worn, tired cheek. "Maria? Where are you?" He took a step forward. A creak of a leather whip meeting wet flesh was heard as he fell to the ground in pain. His sunset hair covering his crystal blue eyes.

He looked up and stood on shaky legs. "Why...why did you leave me...all alone."

"I'm sorry...I couldn't stay with you anymore. I was unclean, unworthy...unfaithful." Maria stood there a horrible wind picking up. Her hair floated up and Boton gasped.

Boton could see strength through the girl's head. A clear hole, blood dripping from the inside. Her tonsils hanging from the bare spinal.

"Oy, where da hell dis wind come from?" Morny cursed.

"I donno but it's a bloomin' headache," said an officer in an English accent. "Smashing good job on the Tommy girl, Don."

Don saluted his commanding officer. "Aye. Thank you, sir. But if you asked me she didn't last long. Guess I was a little out of control, eh?"

"That's right govner," he replied. "Next time, don't leave any traces of your gal's blood on the table. She may have been a virgin but that doesn't give you the right to dirty the office with your little rampages."

Boton just stared at the girl. The hole was a perfect round shape and it was in a shape of a gun.

Don walked up towards Sani and yanked a handful of the man's hair back placing a gun to his head. "Too bad the girl ain' last long like your gal, eh? Maria was a real catch. If she didn't kill herself I wouldn't mind rumping with the cheila again." He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Others followed the routine and thecries of thousands died that night.

Koenma shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Boton."

"'Sorry'? Sorry you say. Well I'm sorry too, Koenma. I QUIT!!!" Boton screamed banging her boss's desk. "You have no idea what I saw tonight. The girl you sent me to get was raped, she then committed suicide _and_ her boyfriend's brains were blown clear out of his head!!"

Koenma looked a little shocked but didn't back down. "Boton, you're out of order. The contract says that you have clearly agreed to work with me until I see fit. And I don't see it fit." He ruffled through his papers and pressed a green button. "You're stressed. I understand that and I'm sorry I had to send you to that awful place. But I sent a special group down to the place. It was clearly unmarked. The place would be closed down and all the demons, and humans taking part in this would be sent to jail or execution."

"But that means nothing!" explained Boton. The screen behind her boss flicked on. "All those people were killed before you reached them." She raised her hand pointed to emphasize. "And Maria and Sani were killed because their love was forbidden. So what if she was a feline hanyou and he a male miko," her eyes began to water again. "They loved each other. A forbidden love and they were executed for it? And not only that their spirits were destroyed?! That's wrong!!"

Koenma looked at the screen. "Your right Boton I must admit but I would not allow you to make the same mistake by quitting."

"Wha?" Boton was speechless. Make the same mistake. Koenma say the confused but said not a word instead he pressed another button. "Go and rest Boton. You deserve it."

Boton looked down at her feet in defeat. Koenma wasn't going to explain to her what he meant. So she left with a heavy heart towards her room where she stripped of her clothes and fell onto her bed shedding unforgivable tears.

The gang sat in the office as Koenma went over these unfortunate events leaving a few minor details.

"That's a lot of shit going down, pacifier breath," said Yusuke. He sat in an armchair sipping a cup of cocoa that Koenma had 'graciously' offered him.

"Poor Boton," said a voice of a red head. He had emerald green orbs that sang concern for the blue headed ferry girl that he called friend. "Is she alright Koenma?"

Koenma nodded sadly. "She saw a young girl get raped and 'people getting their heads blown clear off their shoulders.'" He looked down at his small clenched fist then looked back up at the gang. "She wants to quit."

"Whoa. Dude that's a little harsh," said a guy wearing an evis like hair do. "But I wouldn't blame her." He took a sip of his cocoa. "HOTHOTHOTHOT!!" he screamed standing up and fanning his mouth. "IT BUUUUURRRRNNNNSSS!!!"

"Baka," came a voice. He had crimson red eyes and gravity defying black hair that had a white starburst in front.

"Shut up shrimpy!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Anyway," interrupted Koenma, "Boton seems quite devastated and I'm worried about her. I'm afraid she may do something crazy." The group remained silent before he spoke again. "A rumor has it in the demon world that Boton had stumbled upon something she wasn't and now is a wanted suspect."

"So we go in, bus' a few asses, kill the boss and Boton's safe," smirked Yusuke.

Koenma sighed. "I wish it was that easy." He turned in his chair. "Here's the mission. Someone would have to stay with Boton at all times. She can't be out of their sight."

"I'll do it," said Kurama.

"No. Hiei will do it."

"Hn. I will not. The onna can watch her self," Hiei said narrowing his eyes at the toddler.

"Yes that's true but I rather be safe than sorry. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama have school and other activities that would prevent them from staying with Boton 24/7. Thus Hiei," Koenma turned around to face him, "you'll both be moving in with each other."

AG310: there we go my first HieixBoton fic. I am so proud. I had a dream for the ending so I have to write the beginning. This is going to rock!!

Fang: hey sis...(reads story) pretty good but next time type longer chappie.

AG310: fine!! Ow!!

Fang: what?

AG310: you bit me!! you actually bit me.

Fang: Mmmm. You taste like soap. .

AG310:-.-'''

Fang faces reviews: read and review or I shall bite you all. BWAHAHA!!


	2. The Camp

AN:Okay I'm back and ready for action. Its been a really long week...-sighs-FEED ME!!

Check out my other fics:

1.To trust again: Shotoyami has a dark secret and the YYH gang needs her help. Will she go willingly or castrate and drown them all?! (review each chappie please, trying to make the 100 mark.)

2.Dream:Hieixyou...You are the fourth planet with one wish to grant to anyone that can possess it. Hiei tries desperately top save your life without falling into ningen feelings.

3.Past memories: Kagome knew him long ago, but he doesn't remember her. The most popular high schooler in all of japan is in deep trouble...now he lives at a certain shrine. inuyashaxkags

4.Stories come to life: Children from the future are sent to the past to aid in the final battle. kagsxinu mirokuxsango

5.Detective (coming soon...dec?) He's the greatest detective of all time and has been shrunk to a seven-year-old. Now living at a shrine Inu (I-new) better known as Inuyasha keeps his identity a secret while solving murderous mysteries. How long can he go without breaking the girl he loves heart. InuxKags

6. Just Love Me( coming soon...jan?) "Kagome," the voice said tenderly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why won't you look at me?" She couldn't look at 't speak to him. She ran through the forest blinded by tears. How could she tell him what had happened to her in her time? He could probably smell it. Never again would her era friends look at her the same. The thing left to do is...close the well forever. InuxKags rated for language and situations (rape, suicide)

Disclaimer: do not own any anime characters.

* * *

Koenma sighed looking at the stack of papers in his desk. The papers were the proof he needed to send the lords of that blasted hellhole of a camp.

He had thought his father had destroyed and or closed all the camps during WW11. And he had... or so he thought. One camp remained located in the most forbidden area of demon world.

Koenma pressed an orange button with an index finger. "Some coffee, please." He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger as a blue creature came walking in. his head hurt him so much. How could he do this to Boton? Even with what she told him he still couldn't imagine the full extent of the gruesome acts she had witnessed.

"Your coffee, sir," he said placing the steaming cup on the toddler's messy desk.

"Thank you, George." Koenma took a sip of the boiling water and took comfort in the warmth it provided his small body. Instant relief coffee, really.

"Sir, are you okay?" George asked. His boss was never this stressed out. "Sir, if its about Boton I think you made the right choice," he said trying to comfort his boss.

Koenma looked up at the blue oni placing his coffee on a yellow coaster. "I know," he replied. Though he wished he could believe the words...even if they were his words.

"Another thing," the ogre continued, " she shouldn't quit. She's the best ferry girl we have, had or ever will be getting."

"I know, Ogre." Koenma couldn't stop the hint of annoyance in his voice towards the creature. He already knew about this...and more. Why tell it to him again? To rub it in his face? To tell him that he's a lousy leader? That he smells like tofu? Tofu? He lifted an arm and sniffed. Ah...he had tofu for lunch. Blech!! Fake meat...needs hot sauce.

George didn't notice or just ignored his boss's tone. "I know you know, Koenma sir but what about that camp? Didn't your dad destroy all the camps?"

"Oni," Koenma narrowed his eyes at the creature. Lacing his fingers together he sighed. Might as well tell him. He valued his job too much to tell any secret Koenma was going to tell him. "This information that I am about to indulge to you is top secret information. If my father ever found out that I told anyone about this before him I'll be grounded until the next ice age." He took another sip of his coffee before continuing making sure that the ogre before him was paying the utmost attention. "The camp Boton had accidentally discovered was an unmarked one."

George gasped waving his arms in the air frantically. "But that's like signing your death warrant or having your soul destroyed as soon as death comes knocking." The oni shivered. "All camps no matter how cruel, gruesome, inhumane, deranged, inhumanly possible to exist has to be on some kind of list to keep profit accounts and such."

"That's right George and it gets worse." The oni's face drained of all color as he leaned over the desk. "This pacific camp was located in the most restricted area of the demon world. Even my father, as powerful as he was, was not allowed in that area."

The oni natural blue color vanished from his body making him as white as a ghost. "And that's not all," Koenma continued. "The camp was sort of like a torture chamber for numerous creatures including humans and spirits, a slave auctioning center, and sort of lioke a," Koenma paused thoughtful for a moment. How was he suppose to phrase this? "Sort of like a 'pleasure' house. Sometimes even a mating area."

George turned green. "It was like a mating area. For example, if a demon persay wanted to pass his royal bloodline but found no suitable mate in his area, he would go there, mate, take the child after birth and the mother is killed to prevent another offspring.

"The torture chambers were horrid. Words couldn't even describe efficiently what went on in there." Now it was Koenma's turn to shudder. "My father used to tell me stories of that place. Of how they tortured different species. Anyway, this camp number one belief was that demons should mate with demons, humans with humans, hanyous with hanyous and so on and so forth. Those who broke this law were found, tortured, then killed. And then their souls were destroyed." He felt a sudden tinged. Sani and Maria.

"Forbidden love," George whispered.

Koenma nodded. "Some of them depending on how they survive were auctioned off to extremely wealthy people in which their beliefs did not apply." Koenma ended in a long sigh sinking back into his comfy chair. He took a sip of his half-empty cup as slowly some of the oni's color returned.

"So then," George said slowly. "How did Boton get in and how is she involved?"

Koenma stayed silent for awhile before he answered. "There was an increase in unnatural deaths happing in that area. I had someone coo it out and they found a hitch in the barrier. And in how Boton's involved," he turned facing the blank tv screen as if wishing it to tell him the ferry girl's future, "I wish I knew myself."

* * *

Review Responses:

Crystal Koneko: No I don't taste like soap. My sister is just strange. She likes to bit people. I poke them.

Fiery-Ice-Kitsune: ...wow...that review was...something.-raises an eyebrow-

Robin Autumn: thanks for the review. Hope this chappie answered your question. .-

Dragon-miko: I have been having plenty dreams but just been too lazy to write it down...-sighs- this fic is a dream also. Well, at least the last three or two chappies.

AN: If you have any suggestions on who the first crossover should be or questions about my background don't hesitate to suggest. I'm thinking Hot Gimmick!!! Don't forget to check out my other fics. Ja ne!!


	3. My heart is gone

AG310: here's the next chappie!! Darn 'you' fic rule!! Took my Dream fic off. There's a snitch among us I don't like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH...or any other anime character.

--

Boton idly walked down the street. Her heart was not here anymore. She was alone, forever. Cursed with a duty to fulfill until her last breath. Curse Koenma, she thought angrily. So what if she wanted to quit. It was her life, well not really she's dead as far as she was concerned, but she still had emotions and feelings like every other normal person.

She huffed. As soon she met with Koenma that hurtful day after that mission she hadn't been the same. She wasn't cheerful, chirpy, or even wanted to go shopping with her girlfriends. She just loathed in her own self-pity. She would often go to the park and watch couples together walk pass and she would even feel worse. Wasn't there someone out there for her? Someone who could just love her for...her?

"Akane!!" Boton turned her head and looked cross the road to see a girl surrounded by three schoolboys. A girl with light brown hair and brown eyes ran up to her. "Akane, what's the matter? Are you feeling sick?!"

Boton looked over, shifting the bag of groceries in her arms. Glancing up and down the road she hurried over across the road. "Hatsumi? Is everything alright?" The light brown haired girl looked up into Boton's pink orbs.

"Boton?" Akane said weakly hugging her sister. "Hatsumi...I-I"

"Um... want me to call an ambulance?" asked one of the boys.

"Huh?!" Hatsumi's eyes grew wide.

"No!" Akane said quickly. Boton looked at the shaken girl. 'She's as white as a sheet,' thought Boton placing the groceries down. "No...no ambulance." She leaned in closer to Hatsumi's ear so only she and Boton could hear. "Guys," she whispered. "My period's over a week late." Her gripped tightened on her sister's uniform. "Darnit! I think I might be preggo..."

--

The group had retreated to Boton's apartment. Hatsumi leaned on the edge of the bed in which Akane laid. Boton sat in the swirvy chair at her computer desk, a hand underneath her chin on the armrest.

Pregnant? Who would have thought? Well she was a total babe, considered the number-one hottie in the whole complex _and_ was super popular with the boys. "P-p-p-preggo!? Are you serious?" questioned Hatsumi. "You're only in junior high!"

Akane flushed a little pulling the green covers up to her mouth. "Hey, pipe down! You want the whole complex to hear!!" She sighed. "Look, sometimes I do it without protection, you know?"

Boton's mouth dropped open and leaned in closer. "Do...do it?" she tapped her index fingers together.

Hatsumi looked at her sister blushing slightly. "You mean, like..."

Akane grinned mischievously. "Oh...yeah. I forgot. You're both virgins." Both girls were taken back. "I mean, gotta be. Neither of you never had a boyfriend after all, not even one!"

"Hey!" they both said in unison. "We're not talking about _us _right now," said Hatsumi looking at Boton. "Okay?"

Gaining her composure Boton shook her head. "Look who's the...you know?" Boton waved a hand in the air trying to find how to say this right. "Is it that kid who was there, Suzuki-kun? The one you're seeing?" Boton bit her lower lip anxiously.

Akane stared at the sky blue ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmmm...I don't think so." Both girl's mouths hung open as their eyes grew big. "It might be this guy from Higashi high school, Yamamoto-kun--No, wait...hang on--when did I?" Boton and Hatsumi did an anime drop. 'There's more?!' they thought in unison. "Maybe it's...hmmm."

Hatsumi huffed trying to sit back up. "You...I just can't believe you...!" she said outraged.

"I'll try to remember who else there was, okay?" said Akane as if it didn't matter. "But first, can you go to the drugstore Boton and get me a pregnancy test?" All of Boton's color drained from her making her seem like a rough sketched drawing.

"A-are you insane?!" exclaimed Hatsumi.

"I might just be late--maybe it'll come out negative."

"No...No way!!" Boton said standing up and heading towards the door. "That's just too embarrassing. Get your mother..."

"NO!!" said Akane sitting up in bed. "And what's so embarrassing Boton? Your, like, twenty-four years old it would be a natural thing for someone your age to get one." Boton's eye ticked. 'My age?'

"Sorry, no way. What if somebody saw me?" If one of the gang saw her with one of those and Koenma found out...

She gulped. Akane clasped her hands together and walked over to Boton "Well, what if someone saw _me_? I'm still in junior high, remember? Come on please." Akane moved closer to Boton giving her best puppy-eyed look. "You are the only one I can count on!"

Boton sighed. "What about your sister, Hatsumi?"

"She has to make sure it's clear for me to leave your apartment and go to ours. Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!"

--

Boton couldn't believe what she was doing. She walked down the drugstore aisle trying to find it. "Why can't I say no to her?" Akane and Hatsumi were close friends of hers since two years ago when Koenma allowed her to move to the human world.

Skimming the aisles she found what she was looking for and smiled triumphantly. But then a thought struck. What if Akane really was pregnant? What would she do? What would her mother do when she found out? Would she be kicked out and if so where would she live?

"What are you doing onna?" came an oh too familiar voice. Boton froze as she reached for the pregnancy test. Her heart raced what should she do?

"H-h-hi Hiei," she chuckled nervously as she retracted her hand and stretched for the box next to the tests. "H-how are you doing?" She tried to smile but it would just be fake like all the others she gave the world. She saw it with new eyes now. New eyes she wished she never had.

The fire demon raised an eyebrow looking at the box which the ferry girl held.

"What?" Boton looked into her hand and screamed. "Oh Gawd!!" she hurriedly shoved it back on the shelf causing other things to fall to the ground. She picked up a box of condoms!!

The toddler was right, thought Hiei as he saw the bubble head scramble around picking up the items. She had lost it.

'Oh Kami,' thought Boton miserably. 'Condoms! Hiei saw me pick up condoms!' she wished she could have just disappeared right now for she was gathering a crowd.

Hiei sighed. If people could have died from stupidity, the onna would have. He bent down and started to help Boton to pick up the fallen items. "Baka onna." How crazy could the onna be? Pretty crazy if she needed these things.

Boton glared at him but Hiei paid no attention. The crowd grew tired and continued with their shopping. The last thing to be picked up...a condom! 'Why me?' Boton looked disgusted as Hiei handed her the box. "Uh, t-their not mi-"

"I don't care what you do with them onna," he said coldly narrowing your eyes. "I don't even want to know neither do I care if he forced himself on you." Boton's mouth was fixed shut. What could she saw to him? That it was only a mistake? That she was really going for the pregnancy test for a friend? No. She swore to secrecy and she would keep it that way.

Boton looked him dead in the eye. Hiei again didn't falter but that little glow that she once had before the incident was now gone. She didn't have that cheerful smile or that chirpy voice. It was low as if she had been heartbroken or her dreams been smashed to bits. It was like looking into a mirror. The complete opposite of what you saw in yourself and Boton...the real Boton had been switched with this mirror Boton.

"Nobody forced themselves on me Hiei. I-"

"Went along with it," Hiei filled in. "Like I said, you could have been fooling around with every ningen in this Kami forsaken world and I wouldn't give a damn." And with that Hiei walked out the aisle and out the store.

He didn't care. What she did with her life was of no concern of his even if Koenma assigned him guard duty. Although what he said was out of line he couldn't care less if she got ran over by a car. Just one less baka to look after. And yet as he said those things he felt an unusual emotion. Like a conscience of some sort. Pah...him, a conscience? That's like saying Kuwabara is smart.

Boton, without thinking, ran out of the store and searched frantically for the little demon. She turned left allowing her white blouse to blow loosely showing the crest between her breasts and sprinted down the sidewalk. 'Sorry Akane,' she thought. 'But if Hiei tells anyone what he just saw I'll never be able to show my face again.'

Unaware to her a pair of ears and eyes witnessed the entire event with a smirk on his face. "Delicious."

--

"Aw, man," said Yusuke rubbing his face as he walked down the sidewalk. "Keiko's gonna kill me." He, in his usually punk blue jumpsuit, had just finished taking another exam to his much disapproval. What was the point of taking these exams if it only left him with a headache the size of Jupiter? Tests are pointless as with some other little things life adds to make it seem worth wild.

Kuwabara ran up next to him peering over his shoulder. "Another 'F' Urameshi. Remember what Keiko said before." Yusuke shivered.

_"If you get one more 'F' Yusuke we are finished!!" shouted Keiko exiting his room with books in hand._

_"But Keiko," whined Yusuke. "Listen, I-"_

_"No you listen!" Keiko turned to face him as she placed a hand on the doorknob to the apartment. "I'm tired of this Yusuke." She waved her arm. "All of it. Why can't you just try to get a good grade? Is that so hard to ask for?" Keiko looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Yusuke."_

Yusuke balled up the piece of paper angrily and threw it in a nearby trashcan. He sighed slouching into the park bench, legs extended outwards and hands behind his head looking up into the sky. "Man, Kuwabara. I really think Keiko means it this time." He rubbed his face with both hands. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Kuwabara took out an apple from his green jumpsuit pocket. "Dunno." He took a bite of the apple. "Masbe sho neds 'ome time (maybe she needs some time)," he said chewing his food. Yusuke eye twitched as he felt something wet hit him several times. Placing his hands down he looked at the soon-to-be-dead moron next to him eating away happily.

He needed the news not the weather report. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's lunch tin and tossed it into a fountain. "Hey! My mommy made that!" he whined rushing over to the fountain. He must have been really mad to just ask Kuwabara on girl advice. He could barely speak straight when Yukina's around.

Yusuke shrugged getting up. "Oops. Sometimes my body just acts on its on. Let's go and quit your whining!"

Kuwabara continued to ramble about how great his Yukina was. His beloved ice maiden. Puke and gag. Someone rescue this poor boy before he dies from his stupidity.

Yusuke suddenly stopped causing the oaf to trip onto his face. He tilted his head as he saw a blue dot race across the park. "Hey, it's Boton! Wonder what she's doing way out here on the other side of town."

Kuwabara sat up and spat some grass out of his mouth. "Isn't Shorty suppose to be with her?" he questioned. "Koenma did assign him to protect her." Yusuke didn't answer but followed the ferry girl into the woody forest of the park.

--

Boton ran like she never ran before. Even if she didn't care what Hiei thought of her she still couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't tell anyone about the pregnancy test or... condoms.

The wind whipped around her as she skidded round the corner into the park. She stopped leaning forward hands on knees catching her breath. Looking up she saw the familiar gravity defying hairstyle going into the forest. Once again she broke out into a sprint following the blasted demon.

--

Hiei leapt into a large red oak tree, the breeze gently blowing resting his head on the truck he heard a panting sound coming from below. "Don't you have someone to please right now, onna." A statement...not a question.

"H-hiei," Boton gasped. Man, she needed to work out more. "H-hiei. Get down here now."

Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't look down. "Go let someone play with you onna."

"Now," she growled. Yes, growled. Hiei looked down to see fiery eyes meeting his. Not those of the onna that he had somehow grown to respect in their many missions and battles but those of a murderer. Those that he once held.

"Make me," he dared. He expected her to scream and appear next to him, beating him with her oar. He expected her to run off eyes full of blasted tears and complain to Koenma having him sent to jail and rot for all eternity. But what he didn't expect was that the ferry girl only scoffed and sat right underneath him.

She didn't move from that spot. "It was horrible," she said in a distant tone. "All the death and bloodshed." She looked at her trembling hands. "How could Koenma not know about the blasted place?!" Boton didn't know what possessed her but she talked...and talked...and talked. Nothing important. She just needed someone to speak to about anything and maybe everything.

It was like a huge burden was being lifted off of her chest. She had cried herself to sleep for the past week and it was getting to her. She felt tired, worn out. Like butter being smoothed over too much bread. Even in her young human body she felt old. She constantly felt tired and has been canceling recent engagements with Keiko and other friends.

Hiei just sat there looking at Boton as if as she spoke a little more of her was leaving this world. So this is what she felt...how she felt. Koenma was right once again. Something was happening to Boton and she needed to be watched very carefully. "Onna, you need rest."

Boton was nothing less than startled at his comment of concern. Then she narrowed her eyes standing up. "Why?" she lowered her head as her hair covered her angered expression. Her mask to fool the everyday world was slowly slipping. "Why? So some man can break into my house and fuck me?!" She sprinted off.

--

Yusuke walked back to the bench in a complete daze. "Boton...she just...she just-"

"Said the 'f' word, man," said Kuwabara. He ran a hand through his orange blob called hair. "This is bogus man. We need more information."

"Yeah. And I doubt toddler will give us anything else to go on." Yusuke sighed. His friend was in trouble and he couldn't help her. He felt like a piece of used gum. As soon as the flavor went out it was thrown away in the nearest trash heap.

"Maybe we should- Oh god, Urameshi!!! It's Keiko!!!" screamed Kuwabara hiding behind the bench. Yusuke looked up to see an angry girl marching towards him holding a blue 'penguin'. He looked down at his watch: six thirty.

"Aw, damn."

"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!! " screamed Keiko as she stood in front of him gripping the creature in her arms. "You failed another test!!!! This is the last straw!!! No more Yusuke! And you have the decency to miss our date?!!! "

The blue creature tried to squirm free from the death grip. "PUU!!"

Yusuke flinched at the harsh tone Keiko was given him. He had never seen her so angry before. Maybe, just maybe he took her loyalty for granted. "Look Keiko I'm sorr-"

Before he could finish, Keiko had raised her hand and sent a fierce slap across Yusuke's face. "Ouch...that gotta hurt," whispered Kuwabara.

"No, Yusuke!! I'm sorry," she whispered fiercely, handing Puu over to the stun boy with eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry that I believed that you have changed." Keiko turned around and hurriedly left the park with eyes blinded by tears.

--

Hiei's eyes were so big you could have sworn they were swelling. Did she just...? Hiei jumped to the ground and stared at the spot where Boton sat. Did what she see really change her that much? Was she now in the world of the girl's at the camp? Did she carry the burden of all the pain that camp held within her?

Something was up and he didn't like it. Something at that camp was desperately wrong but if goes to cheak it out Boton would get into trouble.

Only one thing to do and Hiei shuddered at the thought. The only way to keep Boton from trouble was to...move in with her.

-

AG310: there I have finished another chappie (which I think totally sucks!) and I hope you all are happy. First crossover Hot Gimmick. The next chappie I am not to sure about. If you got any suggestions email me, 'k? o Oh yeah, for those who were reading Dreams, I won't be putting it up again. I'll be using some of the chapters though for this fic. When I do I'll tell you about it. 25 reviews before next chappie please and no repeat from previous reviewers.


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

AG310: as I read over the last chappie I realized that I should change it somehow. I made Boton way too depressed. Tell me if I should edit it please. The beginning of my plot is here.

Disclaimer: I own none of this lovely anime.

* * *

Boton looked into her reflection. There were rings underneath her eyes and her hair looked like unruly wire. She was in her pink bathrobe and she felt awful. A few minutes earlier she had relived her lunch and now there was a splitting headache. 

As she ran the water, she began to think about what she had to say to Hiei but right now… She ran her hands underneath the faucet and allowed the coolness to take her. Lifting her hands to her face she allowed it slid down her face, down her neck and down her bathrobe. Turning the faucet off, she examined her self once more.

She reached into the mirror cabinet and pulled out a brush. Maybe this vacation will do her some good. Yeah…but knowing now that she could never be with someone she truly cared for without jeopardizing their life and those around them would be pretty difficult.

Number one thing to do on her list: find someway to apologize to Hiei within being burned to a crisp. She cringed at the thought. It wasn't too inviting. She could already feel her flesh bubble and become scorch as her hair flew up in flames like a touch as the heat traveled down her throat to her lungs. She could feel her tongue becoming scorch and dry. Shriveling up and crinkling as her eyes became dust. Another fault to having an overactive imagination is having a vivid one.

There was a knock and it startled her as she poked her head around the corner. "Just a minute." There was another knock only louder this time. Slipping into a blouse and jeans, she hurriedly made her way to the door. "Who is it?" Who in Kami's name could it be? Probably the gang to raid her fridge…again.

No answer.

"Yusuke? Keiko?" Boton clenched her hands over her ears as a piercing scream echoed throughout the apartment. It felt like her head was going to explode as her head became dizzy. She fell to her knees feeling like water being tipped over out of a glass already full. Her vision was becoming blurry as her body slumped to the ground.

She heard several voices and she knew they had entered her home. "Is this the girl?" asked one in a gruff voice.

"Yeah," replied another sounded like a female. "You think the boss really wanted her? I mean she doesn't look too pretty to me."

Boton winched in pain as she felt her head being pulled back. "ugh…please…stop…"

"Well I think she's got a mighty fine body. Nothing like the ones at the camp." The camp? They were from that Kami forsaken place. Then way are they still alive. Koenma had said that all of those involved in it was captured and executed without a trial. Oh Kami, help her.

"But Kumi," said the girl. "Why would you want to have her? The boss wanted her."

"Fly," replied Kumi a bit annoyed at the fact that she tried to ruin his fun. Boton's neck began to hurt now and her hearing was coming and going. There was little light in the apartment as the sky became dark. The little light provided by the kitchen gave Boton a fuzzy view of the female squatting by the door.

She was maybe, twenty-four or twenty five years old. She had long blood hair and deep blue eyes. Her face had some kind of marking that Boton couldn't make it out. It was something like a snake, a viper maybe on her left cheek. She wore a biker's outfit and they smuggled look on her face frightened Boton.

She stood up and walked passed Boton with her hands in her pocket. "What…what do you want," Boton said groggily. Kumi laughed and it vibrated throughout Boton's body making her sick to the stomach.

Kumi was about twenty-eight. He had short black hair and slanted brown eyes. His shoulders were broad and his waist was trim. He wore a black jean pants with a white t-shirt and leather jacket.

"You, deary. You see, the night you paid our 'special' camp a visit our leader got into some major trouble." He dragged her by her hair ignoring the screams of protest and pain. No one will hear her. The whole apartment had a shield around it. He tossed her onto the couch. Her eyes were wide with fear as she heard the female giggle.

"Your so rough sometimes, Kumi," said Fly twirling her golden locks. "You know how that turns me on."

Kumi just smiled. "Our leader was very powerful and you had him destroyed along with our entire gang." He bent down towards the frightened ferry girl. Her could smell her fear. She was drenched in it. Her heart was racing and her face was beginning to water up. He was right against her right ear now. "You took something very important from our boss. Our leader…his son." He leaned back and yanked her up, fire burning in his eyes. She tried hard to escape his grip. "Now, we're going to take something very important from you."

He dragged her down into the hall and slammed open the door to the spare room tossing her once again on to the bed. "Stop…please," she begged weakly, tears streaming down her face. She was weak…so weak. The horrible ringing was gone but she still felt strained even to keep her eyes open. Was this what Koenma was trying to protect her from?

He only smiled. "Our boss said he wanted you," he paused and moved forward as the girl tried desperately to move away. He pulled he down and knocked her cross the face making her go limp.

"…stop…don't do this…please."

--

He didn't listen and pressed down upon her. He placed her hands above her head and smiled as he watched the tears fall. "But the boss didn't say he wanted you a virgin."

Koenma sat at the desk in total disbelief. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he was dead when his father finds out. He was going to be singing in old Jammie Jones' looker. He's going to be swimming with the fishes. He'll be six feet under, pushing up daisies.

He looked at the blue folder in his hand as it did go unnoticed.

--

Hiei angrily walked down the sidewalk towards the apartment of that blasted onna. "Fox, this is no laughing matter," he growled at the red head beside him.

Kurama smiled looking down at his little fire friend. "Come now, Hiei. You have a job to do and it seems by what you had told me that Boton is certainly in some heat of trouble."

Hiei hn'd. "It's her problem not mine."

"Yes, it is her problem Hiei and Koenma entrusted you to watch her. Her life is in danger and you act like its nothing." Kurama placed his hands into his Jeans pockets. He smiled even further as he heard Hiei mutter.

"The onna's life has always been in danger since she joined the group," he said disgustedly. "In fact she placed the groups lives in danger numerous times." There was no need for a female to be in the group. They always complain and got in the way.

"You surprise me Hiei. I don't know you cared for us," Kurama said calmly ignoring the glares being sent at him. He was cool and collected. It didn't bother him that Hiei had a 'slight' anger management problem.

"I don't fox. You all could die right now and it wouldn't faze me. Actually it would make my life a lot less straining." Kurama laughed at this comment.

"Hiei, you're overreacting." They were almost there. The stars started to peak out now and the lights of the housing complex dimmed most of them.

"The toddler means to torture me." He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a mission. This is prison." But as he said this, he felt an immense power coming from the onna's apartment. Without saying anything he sprinted off towards the energy as Kurama went to retrieve the other detectives.

--

Fly laughed as she saw Hiei. "So you're the one that had caught the girl's attention?" She flipped her hair back as she pulled out two daggers. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's Kumi's new little playmate."

Hiei glared at her as he got into a fighting stance and placed his hand on the handle of his katana. What as going on? The onna had left him only two hours ago and what's this? The bandana around his head was instantly burned off as his third eye shot open and glowed red. 'Onna.'

There was a slight whimper as he dodged the attack Fly sent him. 'H-Hiei?' it answered weakly. He could hear the sobs and the begging she was doing. It was tearing at him. He shouldn't have allowed her to leave him earlier.

Hiei took a step back then lunged forward his weapon extended as it clashed with Fly's own. Sparks flew as she used her free hand and brought up the next dagger. Hiei leaned back barely missing the dagger as it cut his bags a little short. "Your good," said Fly smirking standing straight. She placed a hand into her hair and pulled out a whip. With one flick of her wrist it opened and a bright light blinded Hiei. "But I'm better."

'Are you okay? Boton?" he may have been blind but he still had a chance. He wasn't going to let these people take Boton. She had done no crime except be too damn chirpy and even that didn't deserve the type of punishment.

'He won't stop…won't stop,' she cried. 'Help me...please…' the connection was lost.

That was it. He did a back flip and landed on the kitchen table. He was blind for now but he could still sense her energy that she so stupidly had not hidden. "What's wrong Hiei?" he heard her sneer. "Are you scared? Well you should be."

Keep talking, he thought to himself.

She raised her whip for one final attack and brought it down into one quick movement. But something was wrong. She looked down and there, right through her stomach was a clawed hand. It was pulled back swiftly and she held it falling to the ground. With her right hand she weakly waved it into the air as Hiei kneeled onto one foot breathing heavily. "I'll be back and I promise you that the little girl will never be the same!" and with that she disappeared into a portal.

Hiei wasted no time as his vision now had returned. He raced into the room and found her there.

She was wrapped in a blanket and the man was in nowhere in sight. Her clothes had been torn off her and discarded to the side. Furniture was tossed and turned and there were broken pieces of figurines on the floor. Her legs dangled off of the bed and her hair covered her bruised face into shadow.

Hiei cautiously walked over to the bed. It was his fault this had happened to her. He felt guilty. He was guilty. He had abandoned his job and this was the punishment. She had received it for him.

Gently and ever so carefully he lifted the girl into his arms and sent a message to the others. He walked out of the apartment hopping to never step foot into that Kami forsaken place again ignoring the puddle of blood that stained the bed.

--

"How is she?" the gang was in Koenma's office and the whole of the spirit world was in mourning. The most preppy girl in al the worlds, the ne person who always found a way to put a smile on their faces was now gone. "Answer damnit, Koenma!" Yusuke pounded his desk.

Koenma's eyes were watery but he didn't le them fall. "I don't know…She won't let anyone see her except Hiei."

"That's horsecrap and you know it! Just tell her 'get your ass up and go to work.'" Yusuke passed the room and kicked a nearby wall. Kuwabara sat in the couch silent too shock to do anything let alone say anything.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, Urameshi," said Kuwabara surprising them all. "She's been through a lot and right now isn't the time for your 'I'm the almighty Urameshi hear me roar!' thing." This was getting to him too and they all knew it. For goodness sake, he's speaking sense. He leaned forward in the chair placing his elbows on his knees and hands underneath her chin. "It's like we just lost something and if we do anything wrong even the slightest thing she may be lost forever." He looked up tears slowly running down his face. "And I don't know about you Urameshi but I'm not ready yet."

Yusuke only groaned miserably clenching his fist. "I don't care about Hiei in all this!" He pointed a finger at the small toddler behind the desk, sitting in a comfy chair, with a steamy cup of coffee, a large screen tv behind him. He was so comfy… "I blame you Koenma."

--

Boton sat on the bed looking blankly at the wall ahead of her. Her legs where tucked nicely under freshly cleaned sheets. Her eyes were blank. He had been standing in there for about two hours ningen time. Why was he here?

"Hiei," spoke Boton finally breaking the silence. "Thank you." He couldn't understand it. Why was she thanking him? He couldn't understand her. It was strange. Something in him, something unknown was longing to touch her to make sure sh was alright. But he knew he couldn't.

Whatever cheerfulness was in her had been stripped away for the moment and she needed time. Time to heal…time to move on…and maybe, just maybe time to forget. She has to move on and forget about this. Just thank Kami she wasn't gone right now. She hadn't run away. She hadn't thrown a tantrum. She was oddly calm and collected. "Hn," he responded after awhile.

He heard her giggle and turned to face her. She still wasn't looking in his direction by the door but a little to the left. "Its funny once you think about it." She held a long slender hand out in front of her face as if examining it. "Life seems to have a way to go against you sometimes. One minute you're enjoying life and the next your being raped." She laughed again softly placing her hand down and looking at the sheets. "I guess I got what I deserved. You were right in the drugstore I guess." Tears started to slowly fall as her voice was still steady. "Its funny…its really," she broke down into tears.

Pulling up her knees, she wrapped her arms around them and bent her head into them silently. "Its…not my fault! I don't…don't deserve any of this. I-" A warm embrace silenced her and she found comfort in it. Turning her head into the warmth she let her tears fall more freely.

"I'm…sorry, Boton." It was Hiei and he was…apologizing? "I had a bad feeling about today and I didn't go with it. And because of that you paid the price." Boton only nodded letting the tears fall.

"Hiei…"

He shushed her and pulled her closer. If anyone disturbed them now…he will kill them. They would be shown no mercy. They would be…destroyed.

Boton sniffled a little and looked up and him. "Hiei…I'm so scared. I don't want to live alone…I don't want to live alone." Hiei only smirked at the confused girl.

"Well onna, it seems the bakas are worried, the toddler is treading thin ice and I'm stuck with you. I guess we have one option: find another apartment and kill those blasted people who dare to hurt you."

Boton smiled and crawled out of bed. Her legs ached a little but she was smiling nevertheless. She did a quick change in the bathroom and looked as if nothing had happened but one could see it all in her eyes.

She marched out the room nervously but with Hiei by her side she was willing to give the world another try. It seemed her burden was now shared and an unspeakable chain of understanding was now built between her and the fire demon. The winter holidays were coming and she was still scared but just knowing Hiei would be there made things less frightening.

She looked down at the fire apparition and smiled. "What are you looking at baka onna." Yes, the badass Hiei was back. No more kindness for a while. And she giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He stopped where he was and looked at her as if she was mad but before he said anything she sprinted down the hall.

Hiei smirked and soon caught up to her.

She was happy again…for at least awhile anyway.

Someone was there to protect her now. Her knight in shinning armor…Hiei.

* * *

AG310: another chappie done. I'm quite proud of this chappie. I wish I had some ideas. The ending should be around chapter 15. Please no flamers. I'm scared. Read and review. 

↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ Press the button.


	5. Promise

AG310: I am extremely sorry for the long leave of absence but my computer broke and living in the Bahamas in my area there really isn't anyone who could help. I'm on vacation up here in the states and really trying hard to update each fic.

Disclaimer: I told you before I do not own anything.

--

Botan stood looking down at the fire demon before her. How could he sleep at a time like this? And so easily too! Just find a tree and he's happy as a squirrel. "Come on, Hiei," she whined. "You know the faster we move the faster we leave this place." He didn't budge at her pathetic bribed and remained with his eyes closed.

He sat underneath the tree in his usually black attire. His katana safely tucked underneath his cloak for quick accessibility if the time came. The leaves above allowed little light to reach the ground providing perfect shade but enough passed through to give the ground a certain glow. A slight breeze quickly came before disappearing and ruffling his bangs.

She growled in annoyance at how peaceful he looked, she couldn't help the little wheels turning in her head. The way his eyes were shut as if in deep concentration. The way his lips slightly parted downward at the corners. She never really noticed how his brow forward slightly when he slept…or at least looked like it.

She wore a beautiful flowered red shirt with dark short jeans. Her hair was in a high sloppy ponytail. She shook her head and then concentrated on the matter at hand. She blew out a puff of air. "At least acknowledge I exist."

"No," he said bluntly. She blinked as he opened one eye and smirked. She huffed and stomped away furiously. Why should he partake in this ridiculous ningen ritual? Just because he had to protect her doesn't mean he had to help around in the 'chores' thing.

He hn'd miserably as he opened both eyes and turned toward the apartment complete of nightmares. It had taken three weeks to find a new apartment that suited them both. He refused to stay in anything 'pink', 'cute', 'warm', or anything that was remotely near them. It would be a lot easier if he burned everything and let her buy new things using Koenma's 'generous' allowance.

"Hey!" Akane walked out carrying a huge box. Plopping down tiredly onto the ground near the moving van. She wore a tight pink pants and dark blue blouse that hugged her chest. She wiped her brow bending over, the tight pants squeezing even more. "Now let's see."

Hiei walked over nonchalantly. Stupid ningen, he thought angrily. She had been flirting with him and he wished to kill her. But since he had to watch the onna, killing had to wait…and he wanted to kill her…but it had to wait. He narrowed his eyes passing the girl. Damn ningen.

There were a few whistles and hoots from behind at Akane. She 'smoothed' out her back pockets carefully and tilted her head to the side sticking her tongue out playfully. "Oh for goodness sake, Akane," laughed Botan smiling at the young teen before her.

Botan's face wasn't etched in tiredness and her smiled had a hint of warmth to it. Her eyes still held the pain but no one noticed…except Hiei. "Can't you give it a rest? Keep it up and Hiei might snap." Hiei's eye ticked but he showed no other emotion and he made himself distracted by putting the boxes into the truck.

Akane only smiled standing up straight. She raised her palms into the air as she shrugged. "Hey. If you got it flaunt it. Now," she squatted down more carefully this time as not to stretch her pants rummaging through the box, "I have some things for you." She grinned mischievously at Botan and winked.

Botan blinked curiously. She leaned over the box and blushed ferociously closing it shut. Squatting down next to Akane she whispered harshly, "What are you doing!" She looked around hesitantly. "Are you mad?" her hands were faced up and waving over the box.

She heard a slight thud inside the moving van and colorful words but she ignored them. In the corner of her eyes though she saw a stream of smoke.

Akane only smiled and stood up dusting her clothes off. "I'm just trying to make your life a little more…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully thinking of the right word, "interesting." She placed a hand on her hip and pointed behind her at the moving van. "Mr. Short, Dark and Handsome seems to have _way_ too much energy, if you know what I mean." She smiled then.

Botan's jaw dropped open. Was this girl insane! Blinking a couple of times she stood up. "Are you insane!" she spoke a little too loudly causing Hiei to stop in his tracks. "Hiei isn't like that. In fact he's more gothic than the grim reaper of your imagination! He's not even into this type of stuff!" she pointed to the box between them. He murmured something underneath his breath and continued what he was doing. "Are you actually saying he would enjoy this stuff!"

"Hey," she shrugged again smiling, "all males got needs sooner or later." She grinned. "Don't deny it. I see how you look at him."

Botan blinked in disbelief at what she just heard. "Ha…" she said slowly. "HAHA." She laughed grabbing her sides. Tears slid down her face as her face turned red. She slowly regained her composure at looked at the confused girl.

Hiei heard the laughter and curiously peeked his head out of the van. He scoffed and placed the last box, at least she was laughing.

"Look, I don't see Hiei that way." Her face softened a hint of her old self-made it to her pink eyes. "He saved my life once and I own him it. I don't know where I'll be without him right now." Tears of pain ran down her cheeks. "I own him my life, Akane. And without him I wouldn't be here today. He helped me get back onto my feet."

Akane nodded slowly. "Besides," she wiped the tears away, "a group of people are a bit racist about different," she thought carefully, "nationalities being together." She referred to the camp. She would never forgive them for what they did to her but she wouldn't let that stop her. She was going to make it. The nightmares won't stop her in finding happiness and she knew…in time…she would heal but the wound would never quite disappear.

"Oh," she nodded in understanding…kindof. "You mean he's not from here?" She picked up the box and started for the van with Botan right behind her.

"Nope. He's kind of a loner." She felt an unfamiliar ache in her chest but she chose to ignore it. Akane stopped and blinked looking inside of the van. "How in the friggin hell did he get all the boxes in here! We were only speaking for like, one hour."

Botan laughed. The noonday sun beat down on them as they loaded two more boxes. "Thanks Akane, for everything but I'm alright now." She smiled her widest as her young attendant friend smiled back.

"Alright. Hey there's Hatsumi! Later." Akane turned and ran after her sister. As Botan closed the van's trunk she heard the young girl shout, "Haaasssuuummmeee!" and made her way cross the street, knowing Hiei to be near.

--

Yusuke sat on the couch an arm wrapped protectively around Keiko, his eyes narrowed slightly. How could this happen? One of their closest friends...and this happened. They couldn't help at all. If this could happen to her then…"I'll never let anything to you," he said tightening his grip. "Never…"

Keiko looked up at him and placed a hand unto his cheek, turning his face to look down at hers. She whispered, ever so gently, "I know, Yusuke." She kneeled up now looking down at him, both eyes trained on him and hands on both cheeks. She kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know…"

--

She sat at a table underneath the shade across the road. Her friend left with her sister and the landlady's son Ryoki. Botan shivered. He certainly gave her the creeps as well with Hatsumi. Poor girl, she thought as she sipped her lemonade. Been scared stiff of him since she was a child.

She placed her head onto the table. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong. Everything was so perfect. Now the one thing Kami had given her that was actually hers, what she could give to the one man she would love have to spend his life with was now gone.

Was it her fault that this happened? Maybe she didn't fight hard enough. Maybe she wanted this to happen. Maybe she should have never gone there, to that kamiforsaken camp. Maybe it was her fault…maybe if she had screamed louder or had no more. Maybe she should have fought more. Send a transmission to Hiei. Maybe she should have gone into grim reaper mode into the spirit world. He wouldn't have been able to get her then...

She ran her hands into her hair, leaving them at the back of her head and took a sip of her drink.

Maybe…

"Ugh!" she said frustrated, slapping the table and spilling her drink. The liquid gushed from the glass, running over the edge of the table into her lap. "Oh, granny's apple!" she snapped.

"Oh Miss. Are you alright?" Botan mumbled something and turned around. "Oh, Botan its you." Botan smiled weakly staggering out of the chair.

"Kurama…hi…"she said slowly. She stood and smiled meekly as he bent down wiping the table. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled standing back up and placing the glass onto a tray. "This is my job for the holidays," he explained. "Mother isn't feeling to well and I volunteered for this to pay for this month's rent." Botan made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she wiped her blouse with the napkin he offered.

He looked at her worriedly as he placed the tray at the kitchen's opening. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"The shirt's ruined," she muttered absently.

"I mean with Hiei and the move."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Okay I guess. He's nearby." She smiled again. "You know he hates crowds." Kurama eyed her suspiciously as he picked up the new order. "I'm fine really." She waved a hand and smiled really broadly, like she used to.

"Are you sure-"

"Yo, Suuichi! Leave the chick alone, dude! Serve table two!"

Kurama sighed and shifted the tray unto one arm and on his left shoulder. "Coming!" He turned to face Botan. "Be safe Botan." He turned and left smiling at the table of girls who had ordered.

But I am safe Kurama, she wanted to say but instead rubbed her arm as if she was a lost child.

--

He stood there looking rather proud at the work just accomplished. "Kumi," said the figure. He stood roughly eight feet and was solidly built. His eyes were cold as ice and as gray as a thunderstorm. His hair was sleek and spiked as he wore a blue cloak. A sword was strapped around his waist as.

Kumi walked into the darkened room into the center were light was only allowed to penetrate. He bowed respectfully and remained in that position. "Yes, Master. I have completed the task of which you asked of me."

The figure moved into the light, a scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek on his left side. "Fly." The girl walked into the room, face covered in shadow as she bowed. Blood oozed from her wound.

"I am here. I have completed the task in which you have asked of me." He smiled evilly and pulled out a small vile from his left pocket. In it was a red substance that danced wildly, trying to find way to escape. Cries could be heard coming from it as small face etched into the sides of lost souls.

"Phase one complete." He opened the vile and tipped it over allowing the red substance to make its escape. It was a small red puddle but it grew slowly into a blob. It moved slowly to the side as it took the form of a naked female. Her hair was as red as blood and her eyes as black as night. Her skin was as pale as the moon and her moans of that of a hungry lion.

The woman stood up as if strings like a puppet were holding her. A sound of joints snapping into place was heard followed by a high shrill like an electric saw. Her hair fell to her shoulders and spiked wildly as if it was alive herself… He smiled. "Go..." In a pillar of black smoke she disappeared with an evil laugh.

--

She sighed wiping her brow and looked at all the packages. She tilted her head letting a few strands of her blue hair drop to her shoulders. This…is going to be a lot of work, she thought miserably going into the kitchen. The house was fairly large but small at the small time. There were three rooms and two baths. The kitchen had beautiful marbled floors with oak cupboards. The stove was in the middle instead of against the wall along with the dishwasher.

There was a balcony with the most beautiful view of the sea and a garden below it in the front. The neighborhood was quiet and warm welcoming and had the most stunning view of the sun as it sets over the horizon.

There was a large tree next the house outside of her window. A perfect place for Hiei to reside himself for the night if he so wished. The house was small but spacious. Perfect for two people.

Botan stretched as she looked around the room. "Okay!" she chirped clapping her hands. Tilting her head from side to side then raising each sleeve she marched forward a determined look on her face. She rummaged through each box, placing everything in its place. "Hiei?" she called poking her head around the halls. "Hiei? Oh come on!" She placed her hands on her kimber as she exited through the back door. "I need help in cleaning. The faster we get this done the fast we can eat!"

The area remained silent as she took deep breaths. She turned her head towards a small sound within the house. "Hiei?" she dropped her hands and entered the house and gasped. All her things were unpacked and the floor was cleaned. The furniture had been moved and the table in the dinning room was neatly set up.

"Wow," she breathed. In the corner of her eye she saw him and smiled warmly. "Hiei, thanks. You just cut three weeks into three hours." Hiei blinked and hn'd in response. He turned his head away from the blue-headed beauty to escape the faint shade of pink on her lips.

"Whatever," he muttered as she giggled and yawned. She stretched her arms into the air and stood on tipsy toes. She felt her muscles stretch and tighten and a few kinks were heard.

Hiei watched in the corner of his eyes as she stretched and relaxed her muscles. She slouched her arms down to her side and rubbed her neck. He growled in frustration slightly and went to the other side of the room. Botan watched him as he pulled a chair from the corner. She never knew him to be the sitting type. Usually the stay in the darkest corner and glare daggers at everybody or stand and try not to kill Kuwabara.

She tilted her head slightly and grimaced and the cramp she felt. She saw Hiei's eye twitch and ignored him with a 'humph'. She turned and began walking away. "Where do you think you are going?" can his gruff voice.

"I'm going to take a bath!" she answered hotly. "I stink, Hiei. I need a shower." She rubbed her neck some more. "I feel sore all over and…well…I just need to scrub." To scrub away all the filth that touched me, she thought. But she'll never feel clean. His hands touched her. His lips and his…thing was in her. He was _in_ her.

She shivered closing her eyes. Even then she couldn't block out the image. The way he forced her down. The way his body felt when it touched her bare flesh. The pleas and cries she did to make him stop. The way…she allowed him to take her. All of her.

Hiei was with a raised eyebrow at Botan facial expressions. How it turned from hurt to anger. From anger to frustration. He sighed rolling his eyes heavenward. "Sit."

Botan eyes shot open, blinking a couple of times, startled at the intrusion. Was he here? Was he back? Her heart began to race as she hurriedly searched here surroundings.

The couch…the kitchen…the dinning room…Hiei…

Hiei?

"Sit," he repeated slightly louder and nudge the chair in front of him. Botan swallowed the bit of air she was holding. Hiei was here. Nothing would happen with him here. She was safe…for now anyway.

She took a step forward then stopped. Why did she have to sit? "Why-"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, as she smelt smoke. Her nose twitched and she sniffed repeatedly. Tipping her nose into the air her eyes widened. "Hiei! Not the furniture!" She quickly ran pulling off her soft blue sweater and banging it onto the sofa. She yelped as the fire died down and finally extinguished. Blowing out a sigh of relief she glowered at the sofa then at Hiei. Her eyes widened then she lowered her head.

Sighing, she scooted over to the chair Hiei had pulled out from the corner and sat. Don't let Hiei repeat three times.

Removing his hands from their folded positions he placed them onto her shoulders. "Hiei I-ohhh…mmmm….hmnmm," she said in content. She shifted slightly into the chair and began to lower her eyes, sighing softly. This wasn't too bad.

Hiei used his thumbs into her shoulders in small, pressure point circles. He then at the same time used the rest of his fingers into Botan's collarbone. He was uncomfortable at first, lowering himself to sooth her aches but now…underneath his fingers her skin felt soft, so delicate. For the first time he really took a look at Botan's skin. It was pale…like ivory, flushing slightly in a few areas.

His grip tightened and the young ferry girl let out a soft mewl. He could feel her muscles relax underneath his touch. The way she just sat there, turning her neck as his fingers moved up and down, allowing him to touch her.

Botan sighed again. This was…nice. The way the movements soothed her. A touch. A simple touch that left her skin tingly. She never really knew Hiei's hands were this soft and gentle. They kind of felt like cotton or a newborn's bottom after a nice warm bath and a good lotion. Amazing, she thought. Who knew demons hands were like this. She always thought they were harder, a bit rougher. But they weren't.

She looked into the corner of her eyes and saw his hands. The emphasis he placed on certain points in her shoulder. His nails she saw, were well kept. Trimmed just recently. They looked as if he had them professionally manicured. She snorted. Right like Hiei would do that.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow but keeping his train of eye onto the deity's neck.

"Nothing," she said softly and giggled. His ears twitch. That laugh...it was cheery. A slight flicker crossed his eyes. A flicker of something unfamiliar…something ningens called…hope.

She closed her eyes momentarily. She was so tired. Just a little rest.

_His hands touched her roughly. Covering her body in bruises and scrapes. Her neck, her shoulder, her stomach, her waist. Nothing escaped his hungry hands._

_His hands touch her there, the part between her legs mercilessly…_

_His hands rough and uncaring on her flesh…_

_His hands will forever be embedded in her mind…_

Her cotton colored eyes shot open filled with terror. She stood up in such a rush that she tripped on the flowered rug onto the cold hard mahogany floor. She scrambled to her knees and hurriedly crawled to the coach in front of her. Her heart was pounding against her chest and tears started to form.

Hiei was startled at her sudden jump and watch as she fell to the floor. He quickly marched around, his black boots echoing off of the hard floor. He bent down trying to help her but she quickly got to her knees and made her way behind the couch. What was wrong with her?

He heard the tears and wondered what was wrong. Did he do something? He shook his head and glowered after the girl. Making his head all fuzzy and stuff. Making his flesh tingle when he stared at her bare neck.

He walked over to the couch slowly as not to startle the ferry girl. He stood in front of her form, her knees brought up to her chest, her back resting on the pale brown couch. The salt-water droplets tinkled down her rosy cheeks to the corners of her slightly parted lips. Her eyes were partially glazed over as if staring off into an unknown place that only she could see.

He knelt down looking at her hard. He lifted his head looking at her face with utmost uncertainty. What made her snap like that? Did he touch her in a way that had made her hurt?

He lifted his hand to her slowly and watched as she tried to push her head further back into the setting. A single word left her mouth hardly unheard by him. "No." He stopped then moved his hand closer to her face. She slowly shook her head and repeated her one word a little louder.

Hiei opened his mouth slightly then bit his lip as he seen this girl do numerous occasions when she knew not what to do. Then he stopped himself and narrowed his eyes not in a hard way but in a soft yet comforting way. He prayed silently to an unknown god above that would listen that he won't do this again.

His hands reached forward and touched her cheek. She gasped slightly her eyes slowly coming into focus on him. He could do that, she thought. He could do what _he _did to her. He could but he wouldn't she countered. He wasn't like that. His honor kept him in check and he swore he would protect her. He promised…

"I promise," he whispered, his hand moving to her ear and into her hair. "Promise." He said more softly as was his tender touch. She watched as he leaned forward, his crimson eyes never leaving her puffed ones. His white bandana rested onto her forehead and their noses brushing each other.

Words that could not be spoken seemed to be transferring through her eyes. He watched and listened. Not with his ears but with something in his chest. Something unfamiliar. Not that he didn't mind, it just was so unfamiliar.

The river of tears slowed but still continued and she sniffed. He began to move away but she held onto his close in almost a death grip. She pulled him back, closer than she thought she should've their lips barely touching.

His eyes widened as hers closed. "Don't leave," she whispered against his lips, shakingly. She moved her hands down his cloak, under and around his arm, linking them in the back. He was still, so still, she thought.

She moved her head to the crock of his neck and cried. "Don't leave me, Hiei…please." His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close. How did she do it? Get him to do these things like a little weakling.

She was scared. Even if he was here. She never wanted him out of his sight or even at earshot. She wanted him right her beside her and even maybe hug her again. She just needed a stable shoulder to lie on for comfort, for someone to listen or to just try and cry her pain away. He had promised but she was still uncertain if he would always be there.

He held her not knowing what else to do. He used one hand to hold her and the other to do small circles onto her back. He felt the tears soak into his neck and run down between his white t-shirt, sticking to his flesh.

The sun began to set, sending rays of light through the blinds. Her breathing had relaxed and her body had released him. But he didn't let go. For some reason he didn't comprehend he never wanted to let go. Maybe it was guilt getting back at him for those weeks ago.

That one little slip…

He sighed as he repositioned himself against the wall. Botan's hip rested against his thigh and her head on his chest. He felt her soft protest as he shifted her but then she settled. He rested the back of his head against the wall and drifted into thought as he closed him eyes.

The touch of her hand resting against his on the floor as his other was behind resting just barely above her hip on her side. The way their breathing mingled into one with the darkening sky.

What the hell had he gotten himself into…

--

**Author's note:** there! Finished chapter 5! I hope ya'll like it! Please I need a lot more reviews if you don't mind…like maybe 50? If I can get those I'll be so happy and able to continue. Peace out!


	6. Work

A/N: Just to let everyone know, I am not dead but as each day goes by we all know we are closer to our inevitable death anyway. Since I haven't updated in forever, this chapter would be extra long. I would try –key word: try- and update more often. _To Trust Again_ is a bust and would be removed soon for a new story. SO if you're going to review it, review it. No flamers, already have two.

I own nothing but the love of Jesus.

**oOo**

There was a slight sneeze and his head slide up from making contact with the floor. He blinked his crimson eyes a few times, yawned and stretched quite lazily. He looked around at his surrounds, piecing together things like a puzzle, his mind a little blurry. He rubbed his forehead, clearing his thoughts.

This happened every morning for the past week… at least he was not waking up in a cold sweat, katana unsheathed at the slightest sound anymore. Tonight, he would go back to sleeping outside. He didn't like confined areas too much even if it is to protect. The open air was enough for him.

He stood up stretching once again, feeling his muscles tense then relax with each motion. He mumbled something underneath his breath as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a clean shirt from the laundry basket on the couch and pulling it on. He scratched his head nonchalantly and pressed a button on a nearby appliance.

He sat back in the nearby stool watching as the dark liquid seeped from the machine and into the blue mug, his eyes slightly closed with sleepiness. The rich smell of chestnuts filled his nostrils and he sighed rolling his neck.

He yawned widely.

He gathered the mug in his hand. He didn't bother to let it cool. He downed it in a few swallows. He placed the mug in the sink and walked out more alert now then he was a few moments ago.

Hiei walked down the hall, an office to his left and a full bathroom on his right, entering a room without even knocking. He headed straight towards the bed that seemed occupied at the moment and roughly pulled the sheets off the bed.

The body grumbled and shifted curling into a ball. It tightened more when the room instantly lit up into sunlight.

A pink eye poked its way from its blue curtain. She sat up straight rubbing her eyes tiredly, trying to rid the sleep from them, her gown slightly a mess. She slipped her feet to the side of the bed letting them daggle for a moment before sliding into a pair of hot pink bedroom slippers.

There was the briefest of eye contact between the two as she made her way towards the connecting bathroom, locking herself in. Hiei stood there for a moment until he heard the sound of running water and felt steam billowing from beneath the door. There was an odd sound similar to what one makes when vomiting; it was ignored.

He walked out the room without a second glance back and through the back door anxious for his morning training.

**oOo**

She looked up hesitantly at the building then down at her shaking hands which held the desired article. She wanted to cry. Cry real hard and crawl into the nearest dark corner away from _him_.

She swallowed hard debating if she should really pull this through or just turn around, head home, and pretend that she received a call from her mother needing help. Wait…the later would not work, she didn't have a cell phone –that's why she wanted a job, but her mother wouldn't hear of it- but would he still believe her?

She sucked at lying.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you alright?" She gasped slightly, the desired item tumbling in her hand until it was finally caught and grasped to her chest.

Was it him? Did Ryoki finally give up on waiting for her and just decided to come looking for her? What if he did? What would happen to her? What would he make her do? She shivered slightly as she remembered how he stole her first kiss…and in a subway!

But, she realized in startlement, spending these rare moments alone with him and seeing him smile, truly smile, made her heart thump and mind go fuzzy.

Damn him.

"Miss?" She paused for a moment listening to the voice. It was more relaxed and slightly –how to put this- fairer than Ryoki's. She gave a relived sigh. Gathering what little pride she had left, which was very small right now, she turned, barely bumping into the voice.

"Sorry. Uh, yeah," she said slowly as she craned her neck up. She took a step back slightly and blinked. This…was a guy…right? If it was, then she never seen a more feminine drag before, but if it wasn't then she should relax.

He chuckled slightly at her expression, his forest eyes twinkling. "And, yes, to answer that question, I am a man." Hatsumi blushed bowing in apology at her rudeness and her careless thoughts.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You looked so gorgeous I thought you were a drag. I mean, I thought you were a model, uh, girl, I mean," she rambled trying to cover each verbal mistake with the next.

He only smiled calmly, tilting his head to the side slightly as if he was a child trying to understand the big adult. "It's alright. Are you feeling okay, Miss?" Hatsumi quickly fumbled with her item placing it into her purse, saying she was okay.

They spoke for a little bit. She laughed once or twice and he chuckled, making small hand gestures while he spoke. He was polite, not rude like _him_. His speech was calm and fluid, not loud and obnoxious like _him_. She could feel her cheeks heating up slightly. He reminded her of Azusa in a way, her childhood friend, before this mess of who was cheating with whom and whose fault it was. She saddened slightly thinking of him and the problem at hand.

He looked at his watched as it beeped and quickly excused himself. He bowed and smiled before turning around and walking away. As if reading her mind she heard him faintly say, Minamino Shuuichi. She thought on it a minute and stared at his retreating back. She thought about their little chat and how nice he was. She suddenly began to wish that Ryoki was like that towards her. Kind and sensitive-like almost…

Ryoki!

She had almost forgotten completely about him. She groaned slightly to herself as she turned and ran through the automatic doors of the building, her gray skirt floating slightly up with the greeting of warm air circulation.

Hopefully, she thought running through the halls, Botan could wait a little longer for her.

**oOo**

Botan floated through the sky, the cool winter air stinging her face slightly, determined to find work. _This will not keep me down._ _I will do everything I can to stay alert and work. Hiei won't always be there for me, I know that for certain. No matter how much I want him to be. He has a life of his own and I can't depend on him for everything. I can't unload my burdens on him. I'm a grown woman for goodness sake._

She stuck her tongue out in thoughtful habit. _So, I need to find a job in this world that won't involve Hiei seeking for blood. Koenma won't let me go back until this thing has died down some._ "Ow!" She stuck her tongue back in, feeling the soreness from the bite.

Note to self: another habit to kill.

She knew she couldn't spend the rest of her days in that house, despite how nice it looked. It had no soul. It held no comfort for her. It was just a place, a building stripped of warmth and comfort. It needed life and laughter. It needed a new scent. She couldn't place it but a new scent was what it needed too. The home smelt like a hospital, too much sterilization from her constant scrubbing.

She floated behind a convenience store, shifting her mass to a more solid form as she touched the ground. Willing her oar away, she made her way through the back door of the store. She had done this often. There was hardly anyone around in this store and the door was near the woman's bathroom. So even if someone did see her come in, they would automatically figure that she had walked through the wrong door.

She nodded her head with a gentle greeting to those she passed and went out the store. She shivered slightly looking into the misty sky. Everything was so different from down here. The feeling was different too. Up there, in the sky, there was not a care in the world minus the wind factor, but down here gravity acted on you, people are not what they seem, every sound can send an emotion through your body.

She shook her head as she untied her jacket from around her waist and placed it on. Knocking the tip of her tennis shoes on the ground quickly, she maneuvered her way into the growing crowd.

After about ten minutes she entered a movie store and purchased a newspaper. Receiving her change, she quickly flipped to the employment section and sat on a nearby bench. Using the purple pen from her pink blouse pocket she circled all the ads that caught her attention in bold then went back to read them over carefully.

She read one out loud to herself. "'Help needed. Seeking female assistance in nursing. No training required.'" She thought on it then crossed that out. She had enough time nursing Koemna and his little ruler fits. Next one…she crossed that one out also. She was not into working for a pervert train. Who the heck came up with that anyway?

She scrolled down the list, crossing out one by one as time wore on. She groaned frustrated balling the paper and tossing it into the trashcan beside her. That was a waste of fifty yen. Clipping her pen back into its original place in her shirt pocket she continued her daily walk.

Okay, so she couldn't find a suitable job that didn't involve her going crazy, Koenma going hysterical, or Hiei shedding blood. She needed some standards, she figured. (1) It needed to be close to the house so Hiei doesn't have to look too for far her if something goes wrong; (2) it needed to be appropriate and something she'd enjoy; (3) it needed to pay well and (4) it needed to be in morning hours. Since Hiei was gone most of the mornings training or whatever, she was usually at home alone or walking the streets like now. If she had a job she could keep herself occupied. She could then be home around six or six thirty in the evening around the same time the sun sets and Hiei is generally back. She could have dinner ready in half an hour, shower and be in bed without having to dwell on anything unpleasant.

She felt giddy upon reaching her resolution. This was great. She couldn't wait until she got home and told Hiei.

She stopped at the corner, pressed the button on the poll and waited patiently for the street light to change to cross.

They should go out and celebrate with the gang. Oh, and invite Yukina, Keiko and Shiziru along also. Where should they go? Maybe they could go out for some ice cream or to the park for a picnic or maybe a movie. There was a new James Bond movie out. That sounded good.

So many thoughts were floating through her head that she didn't even notice the woman standing beside her. She didn't notice the expensive clothing she wore or the eerie smile. She didn't notice how the woman simply stared at her and moved a hand to the side of her back. She didn't notice the speeding vehicle as it came down the street.

She didn't notice anything but felt, heard, saw and screamed. She felt the gush of air escape her as she was suddenly pushed forward. She heard the screams of the crowd, the honking of the horn and the screeching of wheels as breaks were pressed at full force. The lights were so bright. Her body was frozen in place like a frightened deer.

Another gush of air escaped her as she was once again shoved forward, her name faintly heard followed by a "Look out!" Her body turned on instinct to protect her face and land on her side. She saw the image of a young brown haired girl wearing a gray skirt with an orange shirt being tumbled on the ground then stop when the front end of the car made contact with her fragile body. No movement was evident from the figure.

Botan screamed, "Hatsumi!"

The girl did not hear her. Botan could only stare in horror as her lower body made sharp contact with the ground soon followed by her body. She laid there motionless, her body in pain and her mind whirling with the last few seconds, eyes fixated on the ground, the sounds of the gathering crowd a mere murmur. She felt her body shift, losing mass and solidarity, and silently prayed, "Not now, please, not now."

Gravity seemed to lessen on her body as the ground moved slowly from her. Everything seemed slightly slower like a movie clip gone bad. She sat up, her clothing now a pink kimono and a white obi, her classical reaper attire. She glided through the bodies trying her best to ignore the whispers and cries.

Spirit world was calling her. It had a mind of its own. King Yama and his son Koenma, if they thought they had some power in the world, they were sadly mistaken. They had stripped her of her reaper profession and rank. Her record was clean. She was no longer the best. She was just Botan. A girl whose life was in danger; if this is what you would call a life. There was a higher power than Koenma, than his father. It was the world itself.

Her eyes drifted to the body and all she could do was stare and wonder why? Why didn't Hatsumi just let fate run its course? The sound of the ambulance and other vehicles all seem to disappear into the far corners of her mind. The white shirts that passed through her seemed like ghosts of restless spirits who have not yet crossed over.

Her oar appeared in front of her without being summoned. Another will of a higher power. It was worn and aged by reckless usage over the centuries and it has yet to fail her. If this last duty the world had for her to do would be its last then she would make it count. The air was once again crisp and not suffocating.

Botan climbed onto her transportation, both legs on one side and hands in front gripped in anticipation, and ascended into the sky. She did not look back at the lifeless body that was being lifted into the white vehicle or to the man who was apologizing. She did not look back to see whom it was that had pushed her, an idea that had escaped her mind. Everything seem to had frozen when she had made contact with the ground and saw whose body it was being thrown on the ground instead of hers.

She sped forward in the sky, hands gripping the oar willing it to go faster, placing as much energy as she could spare into it. Her body was pressed as close as possible to reduce friction with the wind as her hair whipped wildly behind her.

There was a pocket of air that instantly went cold as she neared it, knowing it to be a sign of a portal. The air around her changed again, becoming warm and suffocating. Numerous colors swirled around her until the gray sky came into view once more. She had a new target to search for. Something about the girl's death did not feel right. Where was the soul? Where were the brief glimpses of past memories? Botan needed and wanted to find out. She needed help. She needed someone who would be able to find such a fragile energy signal. Spirit world, with all its technology, did not have anything sophisticated enough to sense soul energy.

Another fact that disturbed her, she realized dodging a flying demon, that when she looked into her little black book of deaths, Hatsumi's name did not register. Not only that but the time, place and the manner of death wasn't listed at all either.

Something was going on and she planned on figuring out what it was.

Botan quickly covered her mouth as the bitter flavor of bile was tasted at the back of her throat. After this she would go see a doctor to see what was going on with her body.

The sky darkened for the upcoming storm.

**oOo**

He was there but didn't know why. Instincts told him to be quick and effective; he never went against his instincts. It was what held him together, kept him intact and at the top of his game. But there were times when his instincts got the better of him, made him lose control.

He gripped his bandaged arm. He had punished his body to ensure it won't happen again in the near future or ever.

Hiei jumped on a nearby branch leaning back till he felt the rough bark of the trunk and examined his surroundings more closely. There were bodies of different shapes and sizes tossed and torn covering the ground, blood of different colors oozing from the wounds and attracting small creatures to savage off of.

He jumped back down once he knew the area was cleared and set to work in piling the bodies. He was quick in completing the job and soon had the pile ignited and burning away any traces of his encounter with him.

It was not only instincts that brought him here but that damn woman he was forced to protect. There were leads that also brought him this far in Menkai that informed him of the group after her known as Snake Raiders. He did not understand the name and did not want to at the moment.

He only understood one thing: if he destroyed the base and the followers, including the boss then he would be free from protecting the woman. He would be free from this wicked punishment. He would be free of the constant whining and nagging.

Hiei do this…

Hiei do that…

Hiei…Hiei…

He continued to stare into the flames as if they had the answer to his dilemma. The scent of burning flesh would finish mask off his own that he was not able to hid wile lowering his youkai.

How did the female do it? There were times when suicide crossed his mind. Other times killing the woman deemed more reliable. Hide the body where it could never be found or simply burn it to ashes and let them be carried away in the breeze. Then again, the thought of spending his entire life in Spirit World's prison was not on his top list of priorities.

He continued his journey. The road covered by weeds and other forest growth due to lack of usage. The path was narrow and dangerously rocky. There was not enough room to leap into the foliage above and use that as a means of transportation. A minor demon crossed his way once every hour or so. Some skittered away frightened, others stopped their activities to watch him pass as if curiosity over took them to wonder who was his desired target and if there would be a possibility of dinner.

The path soon opened to a clearing. It looked as if it was cleared just recently. The trees and surrounding foliage was bent in a circular arch, their tops bending towards the center. In the middle of the clearing was a woman, dressed in expensive lawyer attire, an equally luxurious briefcase at her feet.

She kicked it over and sat on top of it.

Hiei's eyes traveled around the area then closed them opening his third eye. The power slowly seeped out as it opened halfway traveling over and around obstacles. Nothing came up after a few moments. It was clear, only the woman was there, looking at her nails and sitting in a very provoking way.

He stepped out from his hiding slowly, cautious of the woman. Years in Menkai had taught him not to underestimate his opponents based on sex, appeal and the situation at hand. He began to calculate different ways that would give him the upper hand if a fight came into play if push came to shove.

The woman did not look up to acknowledge him as he came closer, keeping a far distance between them. Her nails were the top priority at the minute, everything else was on hold. She held no fear and her face was hard to decipher. Her lucid movements brought by her hands gave nothing away about her intentions or why she called him here.

Her blue eyes where lowered in a dreamy yet conniving gaze and she finally looked up at him with a smile. Their eyes meet in a match of dominance, Hiei the first to blink in frustration.

He let out a growl of warning.

She laughed loudly her voice carrying far as her head was thrown back, blond hair in a majestic sweep, hand pressed on her chest in mocked affection as if they had been long lost lovers. She stopped suddenly and looked back at Hiei eyes now burning with desire.

Another growl of warning as his hand met the handle of his weapon.

She chuckled as said something very softly. He listened. His eyes narrowed as the woman stood up. She went by the name of Petal; her job was to threaten and negotiate. She had informed him of what had just recently occurred in Ningekai and now was proposing a compromise: give up the girl, her safety was insured. The girl he had to protect had something that her boss wanted. And what her boss wanted he got, no questions asked.

He wanted the girl. She had become strong, will power wise, and had been feeling sick lately to Petal's assumptions. She resumed her sitting position as she leaned back, crossed her legs and slanted her head to the side. Her boss could fix that. He had the money and the power to do so.

Hiei did not respond to the proposal or acknowledge that he had heard it.

"Boss doesn't want to make it anymore difficult that it already is," she spoke. Her voice was controlled and well polished. Each word was pronounce and punctuated. It was the voice of seduction.

The hand on the sword lessened its grip.

"I have no business with your boss unless he wishes to die." His head was feeling slightly flustered as he continued to stare at the figure before him, his eyes on their own accord skimming her body in a lecherous way. "This is my only warning for you to take back: stay away from the woman."

Petal tossed the warning aside as she stood up and walked closer, keeping a keen eye on Hiei's weapon. Her mind buzzed with calculations as to how she would dispose of him or if her boss would allow her a new toy. He raised his head to look into her eyes drawn by the power that seemed to overwhelm him slowly.

She chuckled as she felt his spirit fight against her own. Her hands touched his cheek and his eyes widened as she breathed into his face, a mist escaping her parted lips and entering his nostrils.

His eyes blanked, becoming primal ridden. Hands came up to grip Petal's shoulders to force her down into a fiery kiss.

Teeth clashed as Hiei's body became numb to the rational side of his brain drawn only by desire. How long as he been without a female? Clothing was being torn and the sound of his katana hitting the ground died out as Petal moaned into his mouth.

Their bodies meet against each other, both still partially clothed. Her top was bare to him as his was to hers and they attacked each other in nibbles, licks and bites. Moans and groans filled the area as they laid on the ground with Petal on top and Hiei on the bottom.

His hand ran up her thigh to the rim of her skirt then under, seeking a new target then his mouth to her lips.

It was faint but he could swear he heard someone call him name. In the corner of his mind the voice seemed to register only to be ignored when he felt something rub against the tightness of his pants.

Damn it. Why did there have to be so much clothing?

It was louder this time and his hand stopped its movement and he brought his head back. With his head turned he looked into the distance, color returning to his eyes while the kisses ran from his neck low to his chest. His eyes closed halfway, both in pleasure and in concentration, trying to pinpoint where he had heard that voice.

"Hiei!"

Petal jumped back nearly missing the swipe of his claws in close proximity to her throat, skirt showing her undergarments. She hissed in fury, fangs presented, watching as Hiei got up and shook his head briefly before trying his best to concentrate on his opponent.

His body wasn't responding to him and he felt trapped. Everyone knew their limitations. They knew when a fight could not be won. Retreat was not in his vocabulary. Only postpone until the day has arrived when he knew he could win. This was one those situations. The best he could do was get to a kneeling position, and even that left him in a bind. His weapon was a good few yards away from him, out of reach even with his speed.

"It seems our little party has to be postponed for a little while." Petal stood not even trying to cover herself. Her hand held the briefcase and with a small smile, she disappeared.

There was a patter of feet as he leaned forward to his hands. A soft touch sent waves of electricity shooting through his body, forcing him to the ground with a groan. He couldn't hear the words that followed. He could faintly remember the smell of salt water hitting his nose before he welcomed the darkness that he had grown accustomed to.

Botan didn't know what had happened as she pressed her hands against her protector's back, willing her power into her hands. What had happened while they were apart?

She had left Ningenkai in hopes at finding Hiei at his usual training grounds near where the three borders crossed. He wasn't there. She had believed that he would be able to help her to find a young girl's soul. She knew the heart had stopped beating while she was there and while she was traveling at break neck speed. A call from one of the other ferry girls had confirmed it.

Hatsumi's soul was no where to be found. There were cases of something similar to this happening, something called a near death experience. Very Rare, these experiences, and yet they cause the most damage. Papers have to be refilled, spaces in the other realm have to be cancelled, trials are postponed and ferry girls go on a war path.

Worse case scenario: somebody got it before them.

Her head turned to examine the area as she sniffed, getting a control on her tears. Clothes were torn and thrown carelessly aside. A bra caught her attention before she slowly returned her gaze to Hiei's backside. Her stare traveled over his back, deep cuts as if a knife had made a clean slit without piercing anything vital could be seen all over. Tiny holes like a mouse gnawing on cardboard dotted his shoulders. Red bruises that looked very close to…

She gasped mouth open in surprise pressing harder until a groan forced her to relax a bit. "Hickies?" Even her voice sounded odd to her as the word left her mouth. What was going on? How the hell could Hiei get a hicky, let alone a whole swarm of them? And these cuts…

She looked at her glowing hands and at her nails. They look like they could be from her nails. The holes in his flesh looked more and more like teeth marks.

"Woman, get off of me." The hoarse command startled her out of her renderings and she fell back on her butt slightly dazed.

His fingers were the first to move followed by the hands and then the arms. The arms moved around to settle to the side of each shoulder, palm flat on the ground. With effort his chest lifted about three inches off of the ground before falling to meet it. Botan shuffled quickly to her hands and knees, crawling over to her fallen companion.

With effort, and a lot of arguing, she was able to wrap his arm around her shoulder and aid him to his feet. His chin laid against his chest and his eyes refused to open despite Botan's effort to do so. She wrapped her right arm around his waist as her left hand gripped his left wrist that was over her shoulder.

_Okay, now what?_ He was surprisingly heavier than she expected from his petite frame. Walking to the closest portal was not an option. She knew she had to get clear of this area soon as the smell of blood would bring unwelcoming attention.

"Okay," she spoke to herself. "I need to find a spot where we won't be found and could rest for a bit." She blew out an air of frustration as it also removed her bangs from her eyes.

The nearest portal was about a day's walk away she calculated.

She bit her lip in habit then quickly remembered her earlier flight with her tongue. Habits die hard. It was so easy to cave in during a situation like this.

She blinked momentarily. Cave in? She lifted her head to the sky that seemed to grow grayer and darker with each passing moment.

Cave…cave…why does it ring a bell? She shifted Hiei's weight on her shoulder.

She could not use her oar to carry him that far, it needed a tune up soon. The amount of energy she had placed in it almost fried it.

Cave…cave…damn it!

"There is one almost half a day's walk from here to the east," Hiei said trying to get his bearings on his legs. The weight lessened somewhat on her shoulders.

"One what?" Botan inquired momentarily forgetting her train of thought.

Hiei was able to turn his head slightly towards her and force his eyes open to send a more or less terrifying glare. "Oh, right, cave." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She cleared all thoughts and began to count silently.

Deep breathing to clear the system and calm the mind.

Botan looked around, feeling the wind pick up slightly. Her only option was to use her oar. She was not walking for sure. What would happen if they got ambushed? Hiei was in no condition to fight and she was certainly not a fighter. Okay, so she had a couple of hours of Tae Bo but that did not mean she had a black belt.

Her obi was white.

Releasing her grip on Hiei's wrist, she lifted her left hand into the air willing her oar to appear. Feeling the weight on her hand she placed some energy into it. The oar floated in place at waist level ready to perform its duty, she had a sense it may be its last.

Her arm slowly moved from Hiei's back to his side. "Hiei, can you stand on your own?"

He grumbled something and lifted his head halfway as he removed his arm from around her shoulder. She looked at him curiously before getting onto her oar. Hiei soon followed suit, ignoring the pain and dizziness that swayed within his head. Botan choked back a startled yelp when she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly and pull her body close to his as his head rest at the nape of her neck.

Taking another deep breath, face slightly flustered, the oar lifted in to the dreary sky and towards their desired destination where she would bandage Hiei and wait for a rescue crew to come for them. Until then, she would figure out a way to interrogate him without being burnt to a crisp.

Maybe she should keep quiet about having a job until Hiei was well again.

God, she felt like crap.

**oOo**

Author's note: Chapter six is now complete and hell it was…hell. Longest chapter yet. I'm going to go over the other chapters and alter some content and such. Another chapter should be up soon. If you're still a little confused at how Hatsumi ended up there and on the ground.


End file.
